


【千藏】与狼共舞（狼人×骑士）

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 最近tnrb的万圣节ssr狼人千岁  ×  玫瑰骑士sr白石三小时写完的无营养小片段
Relationships: Chitose Senri/Shiraishi Kuranosuke





	【千藏】与狼共舞（狼人×骑士）

他浑身是血地躺在园圃的泥土中，身旁是他曾悉心照料过的那一丛蔷薇花苞，绯红色的花蕊在夜色下糜艳地吐露着自己的从体内翻出的内脏。白石藏之介歪了歪头，叶片尖利的边沿险些划破他的脸颊，离他眼前最近的那一株蔷薇花瓣边缘泛棕，就快要死去了，他这才想起自己已有一月有余没有为它们浇水换土。

但他这个国家的背叛者和新晋的流亡者、狼狈不堪的前骑士团团长，当然也不可能时时照看这些花儿们，虽然他一度是这座玫瑰花圃最忠实的守护者。直到国王亲手摘下他胸口那朵代表战功勋章的红玫瑰，将曾经的战争之神推上了火刑架，当着莘莘子民的面宣布要叫他像个中世纪女巫那样灰飞烟灭之后，白石藏之介就知道自己的信仰已经枯萎了二分之一。他的信仰是一朵孪生花，一半在他的君主那里，另一半在玫瑰花圃的十字架那里，如今其中一朵死去了，另一朵自然也不能独活。

他非但不是个合格的护花使者，更不是个合格的骑士团团长，他拖累了陪着他一起效忠这国度的战友们。忍足谦也疾风一般地冲上处决台，一剑砍歪了年迈国王举着火把的手，又一脚踹翻了在夜幕下熊熊燃烧的火炉，眨眼间就帮他挡下了那些直刺而来的长矛。财前光帮他松了绑，白石藏之介却没有力气挣脱，直接俯倒在了处决台上，他身上全都是穿膛破肚的箭伤和血淋淋刀口，从胸口一路蔓延至小腹。

小石川狠狠推了他一把。于是他就从处决台上跌落下来，跌进阴沟里，又爬进小巷中，影子和血迹忠诚地跟随在他脚后。最后白石藏之介终于走进了这座他日夜守护的花圃，在他心爱的孩子们面前迎面倒下，他手边就是隐藏着无数冤魂的佩剑，佩剑旁边却是蔷薇们青涩的，安静的生灵。

骑士珍贵的花圃已经被死神取走了其中一部分，白石藏之介感受不到余下那一部分的鲜活的灵魂，蔷薇花精是否在他耳边呓语，是否被这世俗的血腥味呛得缓不过气，他已经流失了嗅觉，或许还流失了大部分的感官和视力。

但他仍知道来者是谁，又是为了什么而来。

白石藏之介缓缓睁开沾满血污的眼皮，不属于人类的野兽气息无声地逼近了他，魁梧而依稀可辨的身形，在月夜中熠熠生辉的白色耳钉，还有那月满之时才彻底长出的獠牙。狼人迎着他，踏着月光而来，胸口的十字架讽刺般的在他的视野里晃荡着，银光眩目，他的袖口边堪堪擦过一簇簇不被怜香惜玉地对待的破碎花苞。

“那朵玫瑰你可以拿走了，”白石藏之介说。他的声音微弱得只剩气息，从口中吐出的下一刻就消弭在冰冷的月光中，“你的预言是对的，而我最后也没有打败时间和命运……只是我虽然输了，但也已经没有什么可以赔给你了。”

千岁千里拨开那些熟睡的蔷薇花，在他手边半蹲下来，嘴角笑意温润。他低头，动作耐心而温柔，一根一根掰开他戴着白手套，染上血迹，却仍然死死握住剑柄的右手。他摘下那朵植根于剑上的红玫瑰，根茎上尖锐的刺扎破了他的手指，千岁千里低头看着血液从他的指缝间滑落，滴入白石藏之介的伤口之中，他胸口绽开的嫣红糜艳而壮丽，宛若圣像殉道者的油画；只可惜耶稣再不会怜悯这个可怜人了。纵使这位高贵的骑士至死都是忠贞不渝的信徒，早被巫术蛊惑的世人却一口咬定他就是那个私通了该亚法的犹大。

“告诉我，白石，”千岁千里开口了，低沉沙哑的声音像大提琴般在白石藏之介耳边共振而鸣，“对你而言最重要的是什么？”

“……忠诚。”他用尽了全身力气才发出这么一个音节。

“一个骑士的回答。”千岁千里漫不经心地笑了，他拿着那朵玫瑰放在白石藏之介胸前，白石藏之介浸满血红的胸口比他手中的玫瑰更加鲜艳刺目，千岁千里于是收回了手，将那朵可怜的花丢在了一旁。

“但我的答案就不是这样了，亲爱的。”他温柔地抚摸着白石藏之介的脸，从沾满血污的银发，到蹀躞着微弱跳动的睫毛，伤痕累累的脸颊，苍白如纸的嘴唇……最后他的指尖滑进对方的领口，用力撕开，白瓷般精致的脖颈在月光下暴露无遗，白皙得几近无色。白石藏之介双眼紧闭，喉结无声地滚动几下，在他手掌的操控下毫无还击余地地仰起头，表现出濒死天鹅般的姿态。

“你知道为什么一开始我会向你索要这朵玫瑰吗？”他慢慢地俯下身去，毫无温度的吐息洒落在白石藏之介的皮肤上，他的眼睫不由得又颤抖几下，慢慢地张开那对绿宝石一般的双眸，“因为你没有它就什么也不是了，它就是你的名誉，你的尊严，还有你的信仰。但是荣誉，尊严和信仰对我来说都不值一文……我已经活了几百年了，这些东西我早就已经拥有过无数次了。”

白石藏之介忽然在他身下剧烈地挣扎起来，但他早已力气全失，挣扎只化为微不可察的几下颤抖。“你一开始……就没打算要从我这夺得什么尊严和胜利，”他用尽最后一丝力气开口，声音却仍然剧烈地摇晃着，“你想要的……从来就只有……” 

“你的性命。”狼人微笑着说，“果然，和白石这样聪明的人说话真是让人舒心呢。

他低头扯开遮挡他脖颈的最后一点衣料，指腹缓慢地在苍白细腻的肌肤上摩挲着，白石藏之介惊恐地睁大了翡翠一样的眼，他抬起视线，在月光薄纱一般的笼罩之下，千岁千里藏在阴影中的那对眼眸甚至比黑夜还要深邃。“藏之介，”他低声说，语气柔和得像是在诉说什么情话，“这就是你要赔偿给我的东西。” 

“……不可以……”他抬起手想要推开对方，但最后只是动了动指头，命运的枷锁禁锢了他的四肢百骸，白石藏之介想要至少发出濒死的求救，却连说话都已经成了奢侈，“不要……求你不要……” 

狼人已经张开了他的獠牙，深深嵌入凝脂般的肌肤中，毫无盔甲可防的最为的脆弱地带，尖利的刀口一路势如破竹地穿透血管。白石藏之介滞住了呼吸，只觉得体内的魂魄就像那些叫嚣翻涌的血液那样，从四肢百骸中渐渐流失出去。尖叫从他喉咙中迸发而出，又无力地化为几声悲惨的呜咽声，回荡在死气沉沉的花圃上空。蔷薇花们耸拉着脑袋，毫无生机地聆听着耶稣受难曲的最后一章节。

既然天堂不愿意收容你，那人在他的耳边低语，那就陪着我一起下地狱吧，藏之介。

那只紧紧攥着剑柄的手终于慢慢松开，无力地垂落在草丛之中。

他像个被抽线的舞台布偶，表情空白地躺在千岁千里的身下，银发下的那对绿宝石流失了最后一点艳丽的光泽，彻底沦为撒旦王冠上的镶嵌物。千岁千里的舌尖是蛇信子，一寸寸腐蚀他绸缎般的肌肤，轻轻舔去那些溢出来的多余血液，熟练地将它们吞进腹中。毫无良知的兽性，四百年不死的诅咒，以剥夺生命，玩弄爱情为乐的人生——统统都是骑士所最为不齿的事情，如今在这轮月下，就要成为现实了。

千岁千里不紧不慢地抚摸着怀里人冰冷的银发，亲吻着上面干涸的血迹，笑容一如白石藏之介最初在花圃中抓到他在坟前徘徊时的模样。属于塔纳托斯的微笑永远是算计的，却又惊奇地带着点凡人的温度，一旦被他的温柔所蛊惑，签下的条约就足以让你永世不得翻身。 

死灰般的云层依次淡去，形状完好的银色轮廓在他们头顶悬挂，为这新晋的不死者覆上一层纯白的，薄纱一般的裹尸布。

满月了。


End file.
